Lost and Found
by SleepIsFun
Summary: This is a Lost Boys fic. It's about how one of the boy's is feeling at the moment, but it evolved into a story. please RR
1. Default Chapter

***Before you read this, I want it to be known that I'm not some vampire worshipper or Satanist. I've never drank blood, killed anyone, or anything of that nature. This is just a short fic. that may or may not turn into something else....(Depending on the response I get.) This is just how I felt at the moment and was in the mood to write a Lost Boys fic. because I needed a break from Stand By Me.....anyway R/R...ohhh yeah this is from Marko's POV because I like him best. Marko/ Paul....close contest, but Marko won***  
  
Lost-How I Feel  
  
Lost is a feeling I know very well. I mean hello, I'm a Lost Boy. But I was saved by a group of guys, that I never thought existed. Sure, we're vicious killers, and there's a reason we live in the murder capitol of the world. But beyond all that, beyond the semblance of a blood-thirsty vampire, there's more. So much more that it's hard to explain. I can't even comprehend it most of the time. But I try not to question it. I accept it, and I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful for my pack, my life....or death rather. Kind of ironic isn't it? I mean I'm dead, but I've never felt more alive. I have control for the first time in my life, and it's a feeling like no other. Like the greatest high imaginable. I'm calling the shots, and for once I'm the hunter not the hunted. It's the law of the jungle man. Kill or be killed. I'm never gonna die...or grow old....or get sick.. It's a 24/7 party, with the boardwalk as our house, tourists our beer, and each other as friends. My pack, a few cigarettes, some blood, and that's it. I don't need anything more or anything less. Or so I thought........ 


	2. Memories

***Hey thanks for the review Moonlight Evanescent, I know it's kinda weird, but I was kinda in a strange mood when I wrote it....lol..anyway, the next chapters probably won't be so strange. I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I have some ideas. Reviews on this chapter are appreciated, I know it's short...oh and that dream was funny..lol ~SweetDreams***  
  
Memories  
  
I don't have a strong recollection of my child hood. I remember my parents, and I had a brother. There isn't much I remember besides that though. I suppose I've chosen to block it out....from what I can remember, my father probably beat me into memory loss.  
It doesn't matter much anyway. I don't need memories of my life, to live out my death. I think I dream about them sometimes though. My parents, my brother, maybe some friends....my past. But it doesn't do any good to dream about the past, when you can't change it, re-live it, or do anything with it. Memories are an intangible thing that never had much pertinence to me. I think it was because I never had anything worth remembering. David, Paul, and Dwayne changed that though.  
They're my closet friends, and we might as well be brothers. This story isn't really about them though. It's weird, because I thought it was. I thought nothing would take priority over my pack, and in theory nothing should. That was before I met her. 


	3. Fallen Angel

***Alrighty first off thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. The point of view if gonna change from Marko's to third person. This is a story I've been working on for a while and I'm just posting it now.....reviews are welcome and appreciated. Hope you like this chapter ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Jade couldn't move. She could barely breathe. She was a mess. It appeared that what little life she had left in her body, had seen fit to leave her, although not all of it. Life was never an easy thing, and why should death be any better? Whatever powers that be, had made sure that just a little bit of life stayed with her.  
  
Jesse. She missed him. She wanted him with her. She once told him she couldn't live with out him, and this statement was about to become a reality.  
  
Through blurry eyes she surveyed her surroundings. She was on a cliff over looking the ocean, surrounded by trees. There was a light house near by, but the circling light was becoming fainter by the second. How she got here she couldn't remember. The last few months were just an array of nameless faces and situations.  
  
She closed her tired eyes, for what she thought would be the last time. It was a relief to finally succumb to death. She would at last be with Jesse.  
  
"Because I could not stop for Death  
  
He kindly stopped for me-  
  
The carriage held but just ourselves-  
  
And immortality." -Emily Dickinson  
  
She was dead to the world and not even the roaring sound of motorcycles reached her ears.  
  
Marko, David, Paul, and Dwayne stopped their bikes a few feet before Jade's lifeless body. They dismounted their bikes and formed a circle around the girl. Marko was the first to speak.  
  
"Is she dead," he asked curiously?  
  
"Looks it to me," shrugged Paul nonchalantly.  
  
"You really are dense Paul. You give vampires a bad name," David admonished. He could easily detect the faint heartbeat of the girl lying before them.  
  
"Should we just leave her here," asked Dwayne?  
  
The Lost Boys looked at each other. Should they leave her here? Put her out of her misery? The question hung in the air.  
  
"Let's keep her," Marko said quietly. He wanted to keep her, save her. He wanted to help her more then anything he had ever wanted in his life. Why he wanted to save a girl he didn't know was beyond him. It was as if something inside him was controlling him, demanding that he rescue this girl in any way he could.  
  
"I'm not taking care of her," declared Paul.  
  
"Well whatever we decide to do, let's do it. It's almost sunrise," Dwayne reminded everyone.  
  
"Let's just kill her," Paul suggested hopefully. A hungry glint appeared in his eyes at the possibility of feeding.  
  
David just stared at the girl. She was dressed in black pants that were in various stages of ripped. She wore a black tank top and was curled into a fetus position. Her skin looked paler then the four vampires, and they hadn't seen the sun in over 50 years. Her long strawberry blonde hair covered her bare shoulder, which were covered with cuts and bruises. There was a subtle smile on her lips, a look of contentment.  
  
Marko moved closer to get a better look at her face. They all did. Despite the cuts and bruises on her face as well, she was beautiful. The cut's and bruises looked horribly out of face on her china doll features. Her face was far to beautiful and delicate to be marred with any sort of injury. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but he could bet they were green. Like his. She had the face of an angel. A fallen Angel. 


	4. Asleep

***Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school and other stories. I hope everyone likes the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the reviews as well! I really appreciate them. Just in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own The Lost Boys or the song Asleep. Enjoy the chapter. ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
Asleep  
  
"Well at least she's hot," said Paul with a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up Paul," said Marko, giving Paul a dirty look.  
  
"So what do you think David? Can we keep her," asked Marko?  
  
They all looked at David, knowing he had the final say in the matter. He hadn't said anything about the situation, but he always had the final say.  
  
He pondered the situation and his instinct told him to leave her there or kill her. He bet she tasted as good as she looked and it's not every day you get a grade A meal delivered to your door. But then he looked at Marko. He had a strange look in his eyes, a look he himself once had a long time ago.  
  
"We can keep her," he finally declared. "But you must take of her Marko. She is your responsibility."  
  
Marko understood. He would take care of her he vowed silently to himself. Marko bent over and picked up the girl's limp body with ease, carrying her as if she were a frail, brittle, delicate piece of china that would break at any moment.  
  
"She is weak Marko, practically dead. Put her in your room for the time being, and do what you can to keep her alive. If she lives you can put her in the room next to yours, but your going to have to watch her closely," David instructed Marko, as he carefully carried her into the cave.  
  
Marko walked into his room, and placed her gently on his bed. He lifted the blankets, and covered her. He was staring at her when David walked in.  
  
"Don't get too attached Marko. She will likely die within the next day or so. And if by some chance she does live, she may not want to stay in a cave with four vampires." David spoke about the girl as if she were a sick animal and Marko was a young boy who wanted to keep her as a pet. David was a killer but he did care about his pack. He didn't want to see Marko hurt.  
  
But David didn't realize that this girl was much more then a pet to Marko. Much more.  
  
Marko didn't respond as David walked swiftly out of his room, to go to bed. He wasn't really listening anyway. He knew she wouldn't die. He knew deep down, in the pit of his being that she wouldn't die. Especially not if he had any say in the matter. He couldn't concoct any reason as to why he wanted to save this girl and nurse her back to health. He had killed countless girls with out a second thought....but she was different. He didn't know why, and the thought irked him to no end.  
  
Marko removed the girl's very worn in Adidas sneakers. Although he didn't feel the dank breeze that was constantly blowing through out the cave, he was considerate enough to put a pair of socks on her bare feet. He snugly tucked her under the blankets and watched her. He didn't know what to do with him self. There was no sign of movement from the girl besides the irregular rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He sat down in the old reclining chair next to his bed, and the only sound he could hear was her heart beating. It was getting stronger. He just knew it was.  
  
"Good night Angel," he whispered into the darkness, just as the sun was rising.  
  
Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep.  
  
I'm tired and want to go to bed.  
  
Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep.  
  
And then leave me alone.  
  
Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone.  
  
Don't feel bad for me.  
  
I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart  
  
I will feel so glad to go.  
  
Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep.  
  
I don't want to wake up on my own anymore. -Asleep The Smiths. 


	5. Her Name's Angel

Her Name's Angel  
  
Marko woke with a start the next night. He looked around, confused until he saw Angel sleeping in his bed. She hadn't appeared to move at all during the day.  
  
After staring at her for a few more moments he walked over to the side of his bed, and listened to her breathing. She looked peaceful enough, and he decided to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
As he was in the shower, with the hot water he couldn't feel, running over his body he thought of Angel, wondering if she would wake up.  
  
He stepped out of the steamy shower and found some clean clothes to wear. He walked into the main part of the cave, You Know Your Right by Nirvana filled his ears.  
  
Paul was walking around the side of the fountain, smoking a joint. Dwayne was sitting on the couch, silently reading a book he stole yesterday. David was no where to be seen.  
  
"Markooo! Sleep well," Paul greeted him.  
  
Dwayne looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows. Marko understood he was referring to the girl in his bedroom. Marko had already named her Angel.  
  
"Yeah I slept fine...........in the chair next to the bed," he said definitely.  
  
"Sure ya did buddy," Paul teased.  
  
"Paul, the girl wasn't even consciences and I don't think our Marko is the type to try anything with a girl he barely knows. Let alone one that can barely breathe," David broke in, coming out of nowhere, as was his tendency.  
  
Paul just rolled his eyes and continued to contently puff on his joint.  
  
"So how is she," David asked sitting down?  
  
"She's doing better.........I think. She's still living if that's what you mean," Marko added with a notable sullen tone.  
  
"Can we go see her," Paul asked hopefully? "Just to make sure she didn't die yet," he added.  
  
"If it makes you happy Paul," David answered, sounding like he was talking to a very small child. Marko shot David a look of concern, but David ignored it.  
  
Dwayne stopped reading and the all walked into Marko's room. The stood around his bed looking down at the girl. She really was beautiful, even in the ratty gray sweatshirt Marko had clumsily put on her last night. Her hair was fanned out on Marko's Ninja Turtle pillow and besides the cuts and bruises, her face was flawless.  
  
"Come on," David finally said after a few minutes. "I'm hungry."  
  
"What about Angel," Marko asked, his voice full concern.  
  
"Angel," Dwayne asked?  
  
Marko looked at the floor. "Yeah. That's what I'm calling her........for now at least. It suits her."  
  
"She'll be fine for a few hours Marko," David assured him. "I don't think she'll be getting up anytime soon." "Let's go," he ordered. Marko really didn't want to leave her, but when David said go, you went. If he told you to jump, you didn't argue, you asked how high. It's just the way things were.  
  
So they all walked out of Marko's room, out of the cave, and into the night. 


	6. Runaway Train

***Hey remember me? ....probably not ... it's been forever since my last update, but oh well .........here it is. Reviews are welcome. Oh yeah, I don't own The Lost Boys or the song Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
Runaway Train  
  
Most nights the boys stayed on the boardwalk after they fed, terrorizing and taunting the locals and tourists. Tonight was different though. At least for Marko. Tonight he had no desire to stay on the boardwalk taunting teenage girls. He had other things on his mind......Angel. The name echoed in his head over and over.  
  
The others sat on a railing, laughing and kidding around as usual. Marko was neither laughing or talking though. He was too pre-occupied thinking about Angel. Why did he feel so drawn to her? Under normal circumstances, had a girl been lying lifeless and helpless on the ground he wouldn't have thought twice about killing her. But this was different. Even the thought of bringing any pain to Angel made him cringe.  
  
Paul noticed Marko's uncharacteristic silence. His usual care-free glimmer was gone from his eyes, replaced with a much darker look. It made his eyes seem a different shade then they were. And his trademark grin, was no where in sight this evening. Paul was certain he was thinking about Angel........and wasn't exactly sure he liked that. Not that he wanted Angel for himself or anything. He just didn't want some girl that didn't even move, distracting Marko from his life. Their lives were different from others, they weren't supposed to ponder and brood. They were supposed to be all about sex, drugs, and rock and roll. At least in Paul's opinion.  
  
"Marko, you need to stop thinking about that girl. Sure she's hot, but she's just a girl. A *mortal* girl," Paul said, interrupting Marko's thought, and putting an emphasis on the word mortal.  
  
Most vampires didn't think very highly of mortals. They saw them as nothing more than a life source. In other words they were walking, talking, breathing meals. And hell if some *mortal* was going to come in between Marko and his pack.  
  
Paul couldn't understand why Marko wanted this girl so badly. None of the boys could, including Marko.  
  
"I know that," Marko exclaimed, sounding very frustrated. He had never felt like this before.........not in a long time anyway. He was supposed to have constant control over everything in his life, including his feelings. But that wasn't the case right now. "I need to get out of here," declared Marko. "I'll see you guys back at the cave." And with that he more or less ran to his bike, mounted it, started it with a swift flick of his wrist, and he was gone.  
  
"What was that about," asked Dwayne with a confused look on his face? "I've never seen Marko act like that. You think it had to do with that girl," he asked?  
  
Paul simply shrugged and lit a cigarette. David nodded solemnly though, confirming Dwayne's question.  
  
"And I don't want you guys to hassle him about it," David ordered them. "Especially you Paul," he added. They simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Why is he acting like this though," Paul pursued?  
  
"I think there's more to it then any of us know. Just let him be," he repeated.  
  
"How do you know though," Paul persisted?  
  
"I don't," he snapped. "It's just a feeling," he added. They all knew when David had a "feeling" it was usually right. The topic wasn't mentioned for the rest of the night.....but that didn't mean it wasn't thought about.  
  
David didn't like the uneasiness this girl brought Marko. And she hadn't even spoken to him. Why did a girl that was nearly dead have such an effect on Marko? David had a few hunches, but kept them to himself.......for now at least. He didn't want to worry Marko or the other two. But he promised himself to be more alert, cautious.......at least for a while. Something wasn't right........David could feel it.......he could feel it surging through his veins, sitting in his bones.....he didn't know what it was....but something wasn't right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marko rode through the woods as fast as his bike would carry him. He knew the woods well and could have navigated them with his eyes closed. He was back at the cave in less than ten minutes.  
  
Just as he was about to descend into the cave he saw something in the bushes near where they had found Angel. He walked over and picked up, what turned out to be an old duffel bag. It was pretty worn in, and had definitely seen better days. He assumed that it was Angel's. He wanted to look through it, but decided against it.  
  
He entered the cave and went straight to his room, putting the bag in the corner of the room. Angel was still there, but she had moved. She was now in the same fetal position he had found her in, instead of laying flat on her back. He hope she hadn't woke up when he wasn't there. He wanted to be there when she did so she wouldn't be scared.  
  
He sat down in the same chair he had sat in the night before and grabbed a comic book, but had a difficult time concentrating on it. He don't know how long he sat there, just looking at Angel, careful to look for signs of movement. He heard the boys enter the cave, but ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
He suddenly felt very tired, even though it was a few hours before he normally went to sleep. Without realizing it, he drifted into a sleep filled with visions of green eyes and a girl that looked a lot like Angel.  
  
**So tired that I couldn't even sleep. So many secrets I couldn't keep Promised myself I wouldn't weep. One more promise I couldn't keep. It seems no one can help me now I'm in too deep There's no way out. –Soul Asylum, Runaway Train** 


	7. Awakefinally

So wow..anyone remember me? Probably not, I've been busy the last umm two years (Hangs head in Shame) Anywho…Finally an update on my beloved Lost Boys story. It's good to be back. Lol Sweet Dreams..(damn it feels good to type that again)

Jade opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, she had no idea where she was, and couldn't remember a thing from the last..well the last…she couldn't remember. The last thing she did remember was her and Jesse, deciding it would be a fantastic idea to go on a road trip. They had both been having a rough few months and needed a break. They decided to do the whole drive to California and find yourself thing, although in Jade's case it was sort of merited, but we'll get into that later.

Jade tried moving, but her every muscle in her body ached. She did not feel as though she has the strength or energy to move. Even with her er, powers.

She laid there silently. She had no idea what time it was. Her eyes began to come into focus. She noticed there was a guy in the room with her. She was in a bed, and there was a young guy sitting in a chair near the bed. She was slowly gaining conscienous and becoming more lucid in her thoughts. Although not lucid enough to realize that she should probably be worried and definitely frightened that she was in a strange place, with a strange guy.

Marko had been sleeping for only a short while when his eyes fluttered open. He was confused for a moment. He once again saw Angel. Her eyes were open.

Jade saw the guy start to open his eyes and stretch. He looked confused and then he looked at her. He was surprised to see her eyes open, but he was the first to speak.

"Can you hear me," he asked, leaning in over the bed?

"Yes," Jade answered back, her voice hoarse. "Where am I?" "Who are you?"

Marko had expected these questions, but did not know exactly how to answer them. He did not want to scare her off.

"I'm Marko. We found you outside of the cave, we thought you were dead," Marko explained carefully.

Marko had taken the liberty to sit down next to Angel. He felt as though he was being drawn to her. He wanted to be close to her.

"Who's we," Jade asked, trying to sit up at the same time?

"Here let me help you," Marko offered. He carefully helped Angel sit up and arranged the pillow so that it was supporting her. "We is me and my friends. We live here."

"Where's here," she asked?

"Were in an old sunken hotel. In Santa Carla. In California," he felt the need to be as specific as possible, knowing she may have lost quite a bit of her memory over the last few days.

"Oh. Why did you help me?"

Marko wanted to know the answer himself. "Truthfully, I don't really know. Kindness is not really our nature," Marko said.

"That's reassuring," Jade said. A small smile on her lips. Jade did not know why she felt safe with Marko. She did not know him at all, but there was something about him. She felt drawn to him in a way. Like she was supposed to be here at this exact moment, with this exact person. It was a strange feeling, but Jade took comfort in it.

"Well, I'll explain more to you later. As for right now I think I should introduce you to my friends. Just lie here and rest, your still very weak," Marko said. He could detect that although her heartbeat was stronger, it was still no where near where a normal human's heartbeat was at. "Plus those scratches and bump on your head aren't doing much to help you feel any better," he added.

Jade felt her head. She twinged at the touch, but she could feel a huge bump. She could only imagine what the rest of her face looked like. God did she wish she could remember how this happened to her.

"I'll be right back," Marko said as he was about to go get the boys.

"Promise," Jade asked? She didn't not want to be alone, and for some reason, the thought of Marko leaving her made her feel uneasy.

"Of course," he assured her, smiling his trademark grin, which he hadn't done since he found her.

Okie so leave some reviews and let me know what you think. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks guys! Sweet Dreams


	8. Introductions and Such

----So here's another chapter, sorry there wasn't very much in last one…R/R thanks! Sweet Dreams-----

Marko could barely contain his excitement as he navigated through the cave to get the boys. They would probably just be waking up now, David and Dwayne would definitely be up.

She's awake, was all he could keep thinking. He didn't want to show her how anxious he felt for fear of scaring her off. He hoped she wouldn't be scared when he did reveal the truth to her.

This kind of behavior was very uncharacteristic of Marko. At least over the last 20 years or so. When he had first changed he had a difficult time letting go of his human side. He felt guilt for what he was doing and what he had become. David helped him work through that though. He realized that what he was doing was vital to his existence. It didn't take him much time to completely embrace his vampire side and become a cold hearted killer.

As for his feelings on girls, well Paul helped him with that. He wasn't a virgin when he was turned, but he wasn't exactly a Casanova either. One night stands weren't his style and had probably two or three serious girlfriends, he can't really remember now.

The boys used to tease him endlessly for this. He never wanted to hurt anybody's feelings, and would never feed from a girl if it could be helped. He felt bad, but it was his gentlemen like nature that had carried over. Eventually he grew tired of all the pokes the boys would make at him, especially Paul, so one night he took Paul aside and asked him for help in dealing with girls.

"Fuck em', kill em', and leave," was Paul's answer. "Virgins taste best," he had added. So Marko took Paul's very simple and blunt advice. He didn't have much "game" as Paul liked to call it, but he figured he was cute enough to snag some kind of girl.

He was nervous the first time he did it, but he had succeeded. And to his surprise he liked it. And wanted to do it again…and again…and again. And he did. Paul was definitely right about the virgin thing too.

With time and practice he became a pro. He played up what he knew his strengths were. He knew he looked young, and had a face that looked as though he could be trusted. He had his act down to T. Pretty soon, he and Paul were in competition for girls, and surprisingly he won a lot of the times. Sure, everybody loves a guy that oozes 'Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll'. But no girl can resist an adorable guy, with the baby face, a Cheshire cat grin, and who had the whole mysterious, bad boy, I drive a motorcycle thing going.

So the feelings he was having for Angel for very uncustomary for Marko. At least the vampire Marko that his pack all knew.

As he walked into the main lobby of the cave, he saw the boys were already up. Paul was once again walking around on the fountain, smoking a joint, Dwayne was sitting there, being his usual brooding self, and David was flipping through one of his ancient looking books.

Marko didn't even have to say anything and they all already knew what he was going to say. David was the first to speak.

"She's up isn't she," he asked?

"Yeah," replied Marko, trying to contain his excitement.

"And you want us to go meet her," added Dwayne.

"Yeah," replied Marko.

"And then we can gang bang her," added Paul.

"Shut up Paul," the three of them answered in reply to his snide comment. He put his hands up in a form of surrender.

"Well come on then," David said, always the one to take the initiative.

Marko went first, David, Dwayne, and Paul followed him. Paul was still puffing his joint when they got to Marko's door. "Put that out Paul," Marko ordered. Paul simply rolled his eyes, and put on the ground, not in the mood to argue, especially with Marko the way he was lately. "And remember, not a word about who we really are. I'm going to tell her when the time is right," he said very seriously.

"Dude, we know. Can't we just meet the girl already," he asked impatiently?

"Yeah come on."

Jade had already fallen back into a light doze, but was quickly awakened by the sound of voices and footsteps. She felt nervous, but was too tired and weak to correctly survey the situation she was in.

In walked Marko, followed by three other guys. They were all very good looking. Now that she was more alert, Marko looked better too. She hadn't noticed how cute his face was, or how bright green his eyes were, sort of like hers. His shirt also revealed part of his stomach and from what she could tell he was very toned.

The one to walk in after him had very blonde hair, but was sexy in his own way. His presence oozed power and without him saying a word it was obvious he was the leader of the group. He also had piercing ice blue eyes, that were staring at her very intently.

The next one was beautiful as well. He had dark raven colored hair. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome.

The last to walk in had wild dirty-blond hair. He had a twinkle in his eye, and reeked of pot. But he was nonetheless very good looking as well.

"This is David, Dwayne, and Paul," Marko said. "They're my pac…uh…friends I was telling you about," he added.

"So you're Angel," Paul said with a goofy smile on his face. "It's nice to finally meet you," he added as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Uh it's nice to meet you too, but what did you call me," she asked, confused.

"Angel," he repeated. "It's Marko's little pet name for you," he added. Marko shot him a look that screamed I'm going to get you for that later.

"Well really, we've all been calling you that," added Dwayne, trying to salvage some of Marko's dignity. "He just made the name up."

"Oh," she replied. "I guess you can call me that. It's nicer than my real name…I guess," she added smiling directly at Marko.

"Well now that that's settled," David said. "Lets get down to business, shall we."

"What business," Angel asked?

"The business of how you got here, why you're here, who you are, how long you plan on staying with us, that type of thing," David asked matter of factly. He probably sounded mean, but that wasn't his intention. He could just seem very cold and needed to be in the know about everything that was going on in his pack. And if this girl was going to be in Marko's life, even for a short while he needed information.

"Well, I don't remember much. But I'll tell you what I do remember." The boys all sat down and listened intently. "I'm from the east coast, New Jersey, to be specific. The last thing I remember was my friend Jesse and I deciding it would be fun to take a road trip to California. I don't remember much after that. And as for why I'm here, I don't know. And as for how long I'm staying that is entirely up to you, but if it's up to me…well I don't know that either."

"I see," was David's reply. He sensed she was not telling the whole story, but did not push the issue. For now at least. "Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to…recover…from whatever it is that happened to you. You're welcome to stay with Marko, or there's a room right next to his that you could stay in as well. Just to let you know, we sleep during the day and stay up at night. It's a habit that we have all grown accustomed to, and I suggest that if you want company, you become accustomed to it too. When you're up to it one of us will give you a tour of the place if you'd like."

"Okay. Thank you. That would be great," Angel said politely. She got a strange vibe from David. She didn't know if it was just a vibe or one of her special…abilities picking up on something more. She didn't care much now. All this excitement was tiring her out. Dwayne could tell.

"Well I bet your getting tired, Angel," Dwayne said. "You should probably get some rest. You look like you need it," he added.

"Yeah rest sounds like a good idea," Angel yawned sleepily.

"Yeah, but are you hungry or anything," asked Paul. "We aint got shit here, but we could bring you something back from the boardwalk. I'm sure Marko would be more than happy to bring you anything you wanted," Paul teased.

"No, I'm fine for now. Thanks though," she said grinning at Marko yet again.

"Well then we're off for now. Get some rest," David said.

All the boys left except Marko. "I'll be right there guys," he yelled after them. "Are you sure you're okay. You're comfortable and everything."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Okay. I'll be back soon," Marko assured her.

"Promise," she asked, her eyes already closed?

"Of course," he said to her. He wanted to give her a kiss or something but instead took a last look at her and went to catch up with the boys. I'll always be back for you he thought to himself.


End file.
